Roleplay
RP Lego's Police Department™ Policy * Policies are divided in sections, within sections are subsections. * Punishments are given based on what’s appropriate. ---- Table of Contents Policy I: Discord and Teamspeak 2 Policy II: In-Game 4 Policy III: Moderation 5 Policy IV: Communications 6 Policy V: Civilians 7 Policy VI: Law Enforcement 8 Policy VII: Applications 8 Policy VIII: Punishment 9 Policy IX: Secondary Role 10 Policy X: Website/MDT 10 ='Policy I: Discord and Teamspeak'= # Unit Number ## Your unit number is permanent. ## Your unit number will be given to you in this order: 1(letter)(2-3 numbers). ### Different departments will have different sets of unit numbers. # TeamSpeak3 Nickname ## Must be appropriate. ## Must include your unit number in front: 1C17 Logan Johnson. ## Must have your roleplay name. ### Make up one and stick to it. ''' # '''Microphone ## Your microphone must have a clear sound. ## Your microphone must not have any echos. ## There should be no background noises during sessions… etc. ### Dogs barking. ### Family members speaking. ## Using microphone to play music is strictly prohibited. ## Abusing your microphone is not allowed. ''' ### '''Screaming. ### Disrespect. ### Hot Mics. # Voice Chats - Roleplay Scenarios ## We have rooms for only close range communications. When you are close to someone and desire talking to them, you would go in the same room (channel) as them to communicate, or request for a 10-1 from the radio. ## When you are nearby or talking to any players, you must be in #awaiting-movement. ## 911 is there for emergency calls only. ### Please allow time for the dispatcher to start your 911 call. # Voice Chats - General ## We have a #general voice channel for any sort of communication OUTSIDE OF SESSIONS. We use this for general talking, talking for fun, game nights or just to talk about any sort of topic the community feels like. ## All policies apply. # Respect ## All members are required to show a level of respect towards other members of the community at all times. ## Death threats to any of our members is strongly prohibited. # Swearing ## Swearing is allowed since this is a 14 years of age and older community. ## Excessive swearing is prohibited. ## Excessive swearing towards someone is strictly prohibited # Spam ## Spamming the same message more than 3 times. ## Spamming gibberish. ## Typing in all caps. ## Typing a message in separate lines. ## Unnecessary spamming. # Arguments ## Any arguments are not allowed. ### When a argument is seen, report it to a staff member immediately. ### When a part of an argument, disband the argument immediately. # DDoS/DOX ## Any sort of DDoS threats or DOX threats are strongly prohibited. ### This is a real life offense, and may result in imprisonment. # Song/Music ''' ## '''Requesting non-music videos. ## Requesting music longer than 10 minutes. ### Exception of a playlist ## Spam request. ## Play music only in the music voice channel. # Advertisement ## Advertising for other Roblox communities is extremely prohibited. ## Advertising includes but is not limited to game nights by moderators. # Direct Messages ## Keep important, controversial, sensitive topics in direct message. ## Do not complain to a staff member if you think they treated you unfairly. Talk to their superior. ## Any messages in Direct Messaging will not be punishable. ### Besides leaking Lego’s related information. # Avatars ## All profile pictures must be appropriate. ### No nudes. ### No pornographys. ### No racism. ### No disrespectful messages. ### No images that affect people emotionally. ### No images that reveals a person’s information. # Impersonation ## Impersonating a staff member can result in a mute or dismissal ## Impersonating as a staff member can result in a mute or dismissal # Push-To-Talk ## Push to talk is a requirement for Teamspeak 3. # Radio ## Keep radio traffic clear with unnecessary comments. ## Give whoever presses Signal 99, 10 seconds to talk. ## Listen and follow to directions given by dispatch. ## Failing to comply with orders on the radio can result in session dismissals or mutes in chat and voice on discord. ''' ## '''24 Hour time must always be used. # Inactivity/Inactive Note ## When inactive, please submit an inactivity note to #inactive-notice. ## Submitting an inactive note for less than 5 days will result in an instant deny on your inactive note. ## Being inactive for more than one month is dismissible. ### Regardless of an inactive note active. ## After being inactive for more than 10 days will result in a dismissal. ## Non staff members are not allowed to put reactions in the #inactive-notes channel. ## You are not allowed to put notice after notice, if you just came out of an inactive notice, you are not allowed to request another for 10 days. ## Non staff members are not allowed to put reactions on their own inactive notice submission. ### Result in a invalidation on the inactive notice. ## You must put a date for “Duration of Inactive Notice.” ### Anything other than a date will result in a invalidation on the inactive notice. # Compliance ## Failure to comply with a staff member that has a higher rank than you. ### This is not applied to ranking system in a Law Enforcement… etc # Language ## You may only use the language English in voice channels and text channels. # Leave ## Any member that leaves the Discord channel or resign must contact a Head Moderator or Administrator or result in a termination. ## If you are a returning member, you are to keep the role you had before and wait for the next opening for the second role application. # #NSFW ## No policies apply in #nsfw. ### This does not include, advertising, nor privacy invasion. ### No excessive tagging. # One Roblox Group/Community ## You may not be in apart of another group that does what Lego’s RP does. ### This only limits to Roblox groups. ### This does not count if you’re in Mano… etc. ='Policy II: In-Game'= # False Roleplay ## Any sort of illogical or unrealistic roleplay will be considered as FRP and result in serious consideration in dismissal. ''' ### '''Example: Getting shot with a taser 3 times yet still having the power to pick up an M4 and shoot an officer. Example: Hitting a car at any speed above 40MPH should result in serious injury/death. Be realistic. ## Any sort of completely unreal scenarios will be considered as FRP. Example: Officer dead every 10 mins because of a shooting. ## Any form of communication is not allowed using the in-game message system. ### This does not apply to: when asking for username because 10-1, or doing roleplay actions. ''' ## '''If one is caught FRP. please report them and do not say “FRP” during the scenario. ## Complaining during sessions is NOT allowed. Save it until after or report it to a staff member AFTER the session. ''' ## '''Failing to use 24 hour time is considered as FRP. # Avatar ## Roblox avatar must be appropriate for all users. ## Clothing must be appropriate ### Full exposure is prohibited ## Skin of avatar must be realistic. ### Colors like powder white, or dark black are prohibited. ### Avatar must look generally realistic. No birds/ridiculous clothing/accessories. ''' # '''Seriousness ## If you are still alive but low health, act hurt. If you’re on the floor bleeding out, act like it. Pretend it’s a movie. ' ## '''If you’re killed you cannot call in a scene or press the panic button after you are shot killed. ' ### '''You can talk for as long as you’re alive. ### You can act injured on the radio. ## Do not start shooting after a session, wait at least 2 minutes or clearance by a staff member. ## If you are dead and been shot too many times, press G and sit and act dead/injured. ''' # '''Compliance ## You must attend a session for at least 15 minutes before it counts as you actually being there ## Failure to comply with a staff member that has a higher rank than you. ### This is not applied to ranking system in a Law Enforcement… etc. # Exploits ## Any exploits of any kind should be reported to a staff member. ## Abusing an exploit is strongly prohibited ## Sharing exploits is prohibited ### Both parties may be terminated # Lag ## Your computer should handle Roblox games perfectly. ## Your computer must be able to handle Roblox along with the MDT and the map. ## Your internet must be able to smoothly run a Roblox server without crashing or sudden internet shutdowns. ='Policy III: Moderation'= # Abuse ## Abuse of commands in-game. ### Unnecessary :H. ### Unnecessary :Ins. ### Unnecessary killing of innocent people. ### Unjustified removal from session. ### Do not skip other community member’s music just to get to your own music ### Abusing your rank authority over others ### Switching teams for other players. #### Only when teams are unbalanced. # Rules ## All policies apply to all staff members. ## Rules apply to all moderators. ### Staff members enforce the rules, therefore they should follow the rules. # Announcements ## Only post in announcements when it’s needed. ## Do not post in announcement to reply to a previous announcement. ## Announcing for a session is not important enough to be in announcements. ### Use #session-announcements. ### 24 hour time is to be used in #session-announcements. # Professionalism ## Be professional to all members. ## Be patient to all members. ## Help a player when they need help. ## No not start yelling at someone without good reason or because you had a bad day. ## Don’t start fights in general, regardless of how you feel, take it to a supervisor. # Discord Spam ## Do not use Discord to spam. ## Do not spam @everyone to let them know that there is a session ## No spam tagging in #nsfw ## No unnecessary messages in #announcement. ### Make it look professional. ='Policy IV: Communications'= # CAD-MDT ## CAD and MDT should be apart of the Communications training. ### When in a session, copy the format, and use it to fill out the CAD. ### Officers will use it as a MDT where they can mark themselves 10-8, et cetera. ### Officers are all required to use the MDT and MUST be on it at all times during a session. ''' ### '''Dispatch must be creating the calls and attaching the proper units to the calls. # Session User Count ## Some users may request for session user count, give when requested. # Phonetic Alphabet ## There is no excuse for not using this. There is nothing wrong with taking a few extra seconds to look at a picture of this when reading out a plate. It’s very easy to get used to and is also on our Trello. Take a picture of it or write it down alongside with codes. It’s very useful. ''' # '''24 Hour Time ## All time used in session must be pronounced in 24 hours time. ='Policy V: Civilians'= # Jobs ## As a civilian, you have an option of having a job. Whether you choose to follow that job for that session or not, you have it. Missing it for multiple days in real life would result in you getting fired. It’s the same here. If you cannot be bothered to do your job at least once every 3 sessions then you will get fired from it. Do at least 15 mins to have a good balance between work, crime and regular driving. ## There are lots of places to work. Go and roleplay it and let people know that the place is open during or before the session. # Vehicles ## All civs MUST fill in the vehicle channel with their vehicle info and ID’s. Failure to do this will be considered as FRP as it is required for police if they ever make contact with you. It’s a very simple format and very quick to fill in and it’s needed for the RP to be realistic. ## Vehicles are now filled in on the MDT. The discord vehicles is only used for company vehicles. # Crime Rate ## Like a normal place in the world, there are no officer shootings every 10 mins or every single day. ' ## '''Every once in awhile there must be a normal traffic stop or some sort of relax scenarios where there isn’t a car chase every single day and where someone isn’t killed everyday. Sure then can be an robbery or some sort of small crime, but every single day where there is a hostage situation or a chase of some sort gets boring after some time. ' ## 'Mix it up. It doesn’t always have to be shooting cops for it to be a fun roleplay. Be creative. ' ## '''Too much crime from one civilian may results in a dismissal from the county or a few sessions. # DCRS ## You’re to use the DCRS given to you during your acceptance process to fill your vehicle and character information. # Character ## Every time your character dies, it’s dead. ' ## '''Every time your character is arrested, they’re in jail. ' ### 'They don’t get out the next day unless bailed. ' ### 'And there is no bail for a hostage situation. So if you get arrested for something as serious as that, you’re in jail. ' ### '''Don’t use that same name again the next day or session. Like mentioned before, be creative. ## Same goes with if your character dies, try not to use it again the next session. ' ### '''Search up a name, make one up, there are millions of combinations that letters can go together in to make a name. ' ### '''Try to refrain from using dead characters for a while. ## It might be a little bit to ask, but if your character has been arrested before, if civs could put that he has been arrested before for so and so, it would make the RP just that much more realistic and more enjoyable for everyone. ## All character information must be filled in on the MDT, including any tickets, warrants or other warning tags. ='Policy VI: Law Enforcement'= # Jurisdictions ''' ## '''Local police patrols in the islands. They are allowed to go on highways to get rid of any lag or to drive to other islands. If there is no state active then local can take their role until they are, but there is at least 2 state on, local should not really be doing radar on the highway. ## State is on highways. They have primary in any 10-80’s on highways and can pass either left or right. They do radar on the highway and know traffic laws on the highway better most of the time. ## Further information in department handbooks. Ask the chief/assistant chief of your department for the document. # Phonetic Alphabet ## There is no excuse for not using this. There is nothing wrong with taking a few extra seconds to look at a picture of this when reading out a plate. ''' # '''Seriousness ## If you are still alive but low health, act hurt. If you’re on the floor bleeding out, act like it. Pretend it’s a movie. ''' ## '''If you are calling things over the radio that have a code for them, you must use the code. ## If you’re killed you cannot call in a scene or press the panic button after you are shot killed. ''' ### '''You can talk for as long as you’re alive. # 24 Hour Time ## All time used in session must be pronounced in 24 hours time. ='Policy VII: Applications'= # Age Restriction ## You must be at least 14 years of age to apply for a role in Lego's Police Department™. ''' ## '''Submitting an age that is not your age will result in a blacklist from reapplying for a termination from Lego's Police Department™ ## Person that is below the age of 14 years old, even by one day, cannot apply # Applicants ## A user that is already in Lego's Police Department™ should not apply for another role, it is deemed unnecessary as it would be denied instantly. ### Unless secondary role is available to apply (Open every 3 months). ## A user that resigned/retired/joined retirement can not apply within the two month length of them resigning/retiring. ## A user that resigned/retired/rejoined in anyway must stick to their previous role. ''' ## '''All roles that are obtained previously are to be permanent and no roles are to be added. ## A user that is dismissed cannot apply within the first month length of them being dismissed. ## A user that is terminated is not capable of being accepted, at all. ## All applicants must provide a full first name and last initial. ''' # '''Privacy ## We keep all of our applicant’s application in a safe place where no one else can see it. ### Moderators with the role on Discord “Applications Management,” have access to view all applications, if you have any questions, please direct to them. ## If at any time, an information is leaked, we will try our best to resolve the problem. ## All information is to be kept private if it is asked to, leaking private info will results in termination and possible law involvement. ''' # '''Agreement ## By clicking agree, you assure us that you agreed on joining Lego's Police Department™, the roleplay group, to only roleplay. (I) You understand and agree that the use of this server or any other content is made available and provided to you at your own risk. (II) You use all information and services at your own risk without our liability of any kind. (III) By accepting the terms of the five buttons, you waive your rights to take any action, legal or otherwise, against anyone or anything related to the server, website, staff and administration and members, or any other services relating to this server. You also acknowledge that if any part of this document is found to be invalid or unenforceable in any way, any parts found to be invalid or unenforceable will be considered fully valid and legally binding. # Roles ## A user already that has a role or is already part of Lego's Police Department™ may not reapply for another role. ## A user that had a role but was either dismissed or resigned, may only apply for the role that they previously had. ## A user that already has a role may not switch roles. ### Unless a secondary role is connected with the player. # Interview ## All applicants must undergo an interview that is given to your by your department Moderator or staff member. ## Interview must be honest and truthful. ## You must be ready for your interview. Forms of not being ready are: ### Stuttering. ### Lack of information provided during the interview. ### Unable to use the microphone. ### Unable to speak English properly. ### Excessive grammar errors. ### Extremely high pitched voice. ### Unprofessionalism. ## All interviews are recorded and can be reviewed by every staff member. ## The interview does not guarantee your ticket into Lego's Police Department™. # False Information ## Providing any false information during the acceptance process will result an instant termination. ='Policy VIII: Punishment'= # Administration ## All staff members have the access to mute, ban or kick a Lego's Police Department™ player with a valid reason and valid proof. ## All proof must be provided # Mute ## When one is muted, they are muted in all of the text channels. They are still able to access certain voice channels. ## When one is muted, the reasoning of punishment will be told and the player will be muted for a specific amount of time that a moderator desires. ''' ## '''When muted, you can find when you will be unmuted on your player Database card. ## Mutes can be both in chat and in voice chats depending on the severity of your offense. # Dismissal, Termination and Retirement ## When one is dismissed or terminated, they will be alerted and removed from the server. A valid reason may or may not be given to the user until a written order is complete. ## When one is dismissed, they cannot re-apply within the first month of them being dismissed. ## When one is terminated, they are blacklisted permanently. ## If a staff member sees someone is taking advantage of once every 10 days attendance they can dismiss based on good leads or evidence. ## People that retire may stay in the discord, however, they are not expected to attend and can only be allowed to attend if a staff member lets them. If they attend by themselves, they will be removed from the discord. ## People that retire and leaves the Discord cannot re-apply within the two months of them retiring. ''' # '''Logs ## Terminations and Dismissals are logged and should have a proper reasoning and proof behind it. ='Policy IX: Secondary Role'= # Apply ## To obtain a secondary role must be approved by a Head Moderator. ## Applications are open every 3 months. # In-Session ## Keep a balance between roles. ## During a session a player with a secondary role must start with their primary role. When needed a staff member will give permission to use your secondary role. ### You may not go on your secondary role team without permission. ### You MUST wait until the role positioning is over. Don’t always ask for it, it will open once every three months. ='Policy X: Website/MDT'= # Registry and Name ## All Lego’s members must be registered on the website. ## Use your Roblox username for your website name. (Not punishable) ### If you’re a Lego’s member and your website name is not your Roblox username, it will be automatically forced to your Roblox username. ## Your name must be appropriate. ## Your website profile picture must be appropriate. ## If you’re web-banned, terminated, dismissed, it is prohibited to submit an application using an alternate account. # Forum Posts ## Spamming in a forum post or starting threads is prohibited. ## Over posting a same topic is prohibited. ### Send multiple threads or replies that has the same meaning/topic. ## Reposting is prohibited. ### Reposting someone else’s post or words is allowed if you credit the original poster by their Roblox username and the link where you got it. ## Privacy invasion is prohibited. ### Sharing another user’s personal information ## Excessive swearing is prohibited. ## Any sort of threats are not acceptable. ## A thread or reply that has less than 3 words. ''' ### '''This does not include your signature. ## Posting a thread in a section of the forums that does not belong. ### Your thread will be moved. ## Inappropriate contents is strictly prohibited. ## Posting threads that has no meaning. # Thread Locking ## A thread will be locked if the question or concern is answered. ## A thread will be locked if another it contains a sensitive topic. # Raid ## Website raiding is strictly prohibited. ''' ### '''Meaning a member inviting multiple users compelled to mess with our website in a negative way. # Website Punishment/Punishment Titles ## Any users that gets a high severity punishment on the website will be web banned for however time it’s necessary. ''' ## '''A user is terminated or dismissed from the Lego's Police Department™ will receive a black tag next to their name displaying “Terminated,” or “Dismissed.” ## A user that is web banned will receive a red tag next to their name displaying “Web Banned.” ## A user that is web banned is prohibited from accessing and use the features of our website. A user that attempts to bypass the web banned by using another account will be permanently IP-banned from the website. # Plagiarizing ''' ## '''Any members or non members of Lego's Police Department™ may not use anything written by us unless given confirmation by Head Moderator or Administrator. ### If given permission, credits to original maker and Lego County MUST be credited. ## Any members or non members of Lego's Police Department™ may not copy our style of Discord or Website. ~~Commissioner Lego~~ Category:Policy